Incognito
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Dick and Wally have to go 'undercover' as two lovers in a hotel to clear their names. Birdflash, yaoi.


**If you don't like yaoi… they keep their pants on, to say mildly, but there is… I still consider it M, so I suggest you just not read it. Or you could read it and convert to the dark side. It's rather addicting. Anyway, out-of-character warning here too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

Falling to the ground behind the wide brimmed dumpsters with pants for breath, Dick and Wally exchanged glances consumed with exhaustion and terror displayed proud against what of their faces wasn't marred by dirt, blood and shade. Not caring of the lack of distance between them, instead embracing it, they pressed their backs tight to the brick of the alley wall with the ebony's smaller frame curled desperately up against the ginger.

"Eff, Rob…" What are we going to do now?" Wally breathed near the exposed ear, wrapping a comforting arm around the muscled shoulders.

Dick was silent, his blue eyes tracing up the grimy wall before them with specific eyes set to the fire escape. The ladder's rusty bars beckoned him in, practically begging for his acrobatic touch to scale their mass despite the voiceless denies he shot their way.

"The whole world… they all want us dead… _no one _believes us… and the baddies are moving on scot-free!" the ginger curled his fingers around the bicep that ignored him, eyebrows furrowed, "Come on! Say something! How their amount of… 'lieve'ment lacks aster or something! Please! You're scaring me!"

Pupils hesitantly gliding up to the freckled cheeks, binding his arms toughly around the calves that stood equal to his chest, Dick shakily swallowed.

"… lieve… ment…?" he coughed past the knot in his throat.

"You know, opposite of believe? This is your thing, Grayson! Put your face back under that mask and think like a hero! We have names to clear! _Our _names!"

Screwing his eyes up tight, small features furrowed in pure focus, well defined jaw still tilted up and kept in full view of curious emerald irises, Dick switched from his regular mindset to the one he whole-heartedly despised. He wasn't just an orphan raised by a billionaire in a snotty environment full of private schools where every spoken wish was fulfilled; he was partner to the Batman and hero to the world. He wasn't just hugging his knees with his head resting upon his best friend's chest; he was straddling the male, a hand on either side of his shoulders against the brick wall.

Wally's eyes grew wide, eyes slowly trailing down to the lips that weren't curved off into any specific direction enabling him from picking an emotion from their path, alarmed at how close they were to his own. He stayed as calm as he could though, eyes never raising, trying to keep his breath slow to lessen the erratic beat of his heart within his chest.

"U.. uh… c-cutting it kinda close there," the ginger stuttered out, his cheeks darkening to a light pink around his freckles.

Dick seemed to have no care for Wally's say in the manner, rolling his eyes gently before darting his gaze up to meet the emerald one that needed an explanation.

"Shut up," was all he felt needed to be said before he leaned in, his forehead to the bloody one in front of him, tensing as the ginger leaned closer.

Firm hands cut Wally off, pushing him back to the wall with a disapproving head shake, "Cool your jets, KF. I have a plan. Just sit still."

Waiting until the taller of them had decided to listen, freezing in place and anxiously watching, Dick leaned in again and lightly pulled the older boy's bottom lip into his mouth. He felt how hard the redhead tensed at the touch, but he also noted the frozen form that remained unmoving beneath the touch he had pressed to the firm shoulders. It was just encouragement that he could get this done without much argument, sucking ever so tenderly.

"What are you-?" Wally started to awkwardly ask, talking around Dick's soft lips and past the butterflies that stormed madly.

The ebony pulled back just a little, narrowing his eyes in a way that demanded silence.

"One of the baddies is in that hotel. They expect to see two roughed up trouble makers, but when I'm done, they'll see two lovers searching for a room for the night. They'll let us in, we fake it until I can disable the camera with something in my belt, then we take down the heads. I put my face back in my mask. Get back in yours and stop talking. It feels like I'm kissing you when you do and that's just weird," Dick explained himself before pulling the plump lip back into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue and his lips.

Wally closed his eyes with a slight roll beneath the lids, every little movement making his mind swim happily at the touch, suddenly remembering how to breathe as perfect white teeth sunk into the pink flesh. His body arched, a shuddery gasp spilling, his eyes flashing wide with his hardest blush yet. Dick had no comment to it, keeping his eyes closed as he ran his tongue along the rut he had just made, apologetically trying to even it out before nipping again and drawing out another quick reaction from the ginger.

This continued on long enough for Wally to forget where he was and why he was there, practically purring under each touch with Dick mercilessly continuing despite the reaction he knew it had until he suddenly stopped and cut away the heart-stopping pleasure.

"W-w…?" Wally seemed to have forgotten how to speak, his expression lost and confused.

Dick seemed to smirk, meeting the emerald eyes playfully, "It's your turn."

He wasn't prepared for how fast the older boy moved forward or for the tongue that parted his smirk, but he steadied fast enough to pull back from the kiss. The ginger whimpered angrily at the loss of warmth, clutching desperately to the back of Dick's shirt and pulling him closer with a helpless look to his features.

"Robbie… you taste like chocolate…" the freckled face groaned angrily, eyes gleaming with a passion set far from the state of mind that regularly set in with being on duty.

The ebony raised a hand with a look of pure disgust on his face, swiping the back of his hand across his lips.

"Disgusting, bro. I hate chocolate," he stuck out his tongue, not protesting the failed make-out session.

Wally took the lack of comment for encouragement, raising his hands to the exposed neck, eying the small scowl with interest.

"My turn," he mocked, making Dick sound a few octaves too high, leaning in close and snickering at the look of disapproval that shot his way.

Grinning at how scared the ebony became, loving every little tremble straight to where it faded, the ginger copied his friend's earlier tactics and pulled the shaky lip between his own cut up ones, tracing his tongue along the separation of skin and lip. The chocolate was much fainter now, but the harder he sucked, the more he could taste it. He closed his lips tenderly against the now moist skin, trying to ease the chocolate into his open mouth, finding to his dismay that gentleness had no aid to his speed. He swallowed what he had which drew a visible shiver down the smaller frame's spine.

He tried roughening his bites, pulling back the lip with him so he could look past the emotion for once, examining the mouth he needed to excavate. He took his time, massaging the bruising lip gently until Dick seemed to resemble more of a puddle of molten lava than anything else. It was then that he tried again, reparting the ajar lips and delving his tongue in deep to trace every inch of the hot mouth that so easily complied with a flustered blush. The darker taste came when a cautious pet ran along the underneath of his tongue, a happy noise spilling at the flavor.

As the shyness faded, a lighter and heavier accented flavor spilled past that had Dick's hair clutched tight in longing fingers that pulled him even closer. He had melted into the older boy's frame by now though, drool falling from their combined lips and lightly tracing down their chins with a lustful shine. It was the least of their worries, Dick's back soon resting to the asphalt of the alley floor, his arms bound around Wally's neck lazily to anchor him close. The ginger groaned, pressing gently down against the ebony beneath him, his blush harder than he was.

At the spike that raced from his head to his toes, only consuming that lower half of his body, he pulled off and leaned his head down with a lustful grin at the trail that traced from his lips to the perfect pink ones standing agape in longing beneath him. It just inspired him to lazily kiss his way down the tan neck, settling onto where he felt a pulse, quickly pressing his mouth over it and roughly sucking it enough to draw happy little moans from Dick's arching body, his eyes half-lidded as he desperately looked through his eyelashes to Wally.

The freckles to his cheeks hidden with the taunting scarlet, Wally let his teeth skim the skin he had marked, making it official before moving down between the ebony's collarbones and tracing the dip with his tongue. Dick gasped happily, tilting his chin up for the darkened sky and trembling at the touch with enough emphasis for the ginger to take the hint and latch onto the sensitive skin, every little mewl from the virgin boy enough to send a shiver down his skin. He never would've assumed a teen of this profession to be so vulnerable under the warmth of another, or to sound this delicious on the floor of an alley.

The thing he _never _expected though was how intoxicating Dick suddenly became to him, having the sudden urge to skim his tongue over every inch of the muscled body to gain even more of the high-inducing taste that his mind doing circles without him. He pulled back just long enough to lick his lips, eyes roaming down to the ebony's shirt lustfully, roaming his fingers down before the sense in the younger of them seemed to hit like a train wreck.

"..W…Wally!" Dick struggled to formulate words, the marks on his neck tender and a bit sore already as he pulled himself out from under the ginger, crossing his legs discretely.

He sat there, his eyes distant and lost from the horror and dread that came with the heat and euphoria blaring through every square inch of his skin, swallowing past every urge that made him want to throw himself back at the teen in front of him and resume their previous position.

"Dick," Wally returned the name, a sheepish grin over his lips and a hand to the back of his neck, knowing that crossing his legs wouldn't do a thing to help himself.

Tan fingers angrily tousled black locks, tugging them in self-fury before a cog seemed to fall into the right place and spin like it was supposed to. It brought a glimmer of hope back to the exposed blue eyes, having no help to the scarlet blush over the bridge of his nose.

"Good thinking," the younger hero congratulated the other, smiling honestly, "A few hickeys are all the proof they need to see to think we'll be needing a room! You're a genius!"

Wally's grin froze, slightly fading off to a hesitant expression before he seemed to take the hint. His eyebrows fell flat, his lips now a small frown and his eyes averted in an upset fashion as he weakly got to his feet.

"Yeah… no… no problem," he muttered under his breath, biting his lip uncomfortably.

Dick scrambled to his feet after him, hopping to his tiptoes to mess up his best friend's hair, knotting it and pulling it so it looked as messy as his own did. Once satisfied with his work, he made sure to false-button the flannel half-jacket that kept the pale teen clothed, missing one particular button to throw the rest off as if they had rushed to dress. He tore off the white sleeves, discarding them without much care before turning down to his own attire.

After stretching out his own collar and cutting away the sides to make it a muscle shirt, he slipped his utility belt into the hem of his pants where it just became a part of the flattering bulge displayed in his jeans. Giving them both one final glance over, he grinned and shyly slipped his hand into the redhead's to earn a tense at the touch.

"B-?" he started to protest before Dick nudged his attention to the hotel across the street, giving him an excuse to curl his fingers around the back of the ebony's hand and lovingly hold it as they walked along.

When they entered the hotel, Wally had to tighten his grip on the hand in his own to keep a pair of blue eyes from suspiciously narrowing at the familiar sight of the man at the desk, biting the side of his lip lustfully and looking down at Dick with a glance he had to over-exaggerate, sure that it did its job.

"We'd like a room for the night," the ginger gruffly said as he approached the counter, holding in an excited cheer as keys were handed over.

Frowning for a second at the registry, he released his lover for the night's hand and scrawled down 'Bart Allen and Tim Drake' with a secretive smile before reclaiming the keys and the hand he had lost. He found he could barely breathe as they walked, his body on fire already and his heart pounding six times past the speed it should've been going.

"It shouldn't take me too long to disable the cameras, but I have to focus on that. You have to act enough for both of us," Dick breathed, resting his head on Wally's chest as an arm was snaked around his middle to clutch him closer, grinning as he noted the cameras.

"Can do, babe," the ginger winked happily, his hand shaking a bit as he swiped his card through the door and slid it open enough for Dick to get in.

Once the ebony had entered, the door was shut and Wally had his lips overlapping the swollen ones of the figure much smaller than his own. He made no effort to be as slow and gentle as last time seeing that he was slowly losing his grip on reality, but he tried to remain from being violent, guiding the distracted form in his arms to the freshly made bed in view of the camera. Struggling a bit to divert his attention long enough to climb onto the white covers and pull the ebony up over him, Wally didn't hesitate to slip Dick's shirt from over his head in a literal lightning fast motion.

Once it hit the ground, his own was quick to join it before he mashed their lips together again, allowing the fluid motion to take its natural path from the instincts running him rapid. He couldn't care less that to Dick, this was nothing more than another assignment; this was a fantasy he'd had for the longest time and it was finally unfolding right over his dick- er, before his eyes. He wanted the ebony to feel it too though, letting his tongue push into the hot mouth and wander a bit before he let it vibrate fast enough to press the dark jeans atop him into his basketball shorts.

He wasn't sure which one of them groaned first, but the sound was unanimous and the feeling was something they both really seemed to like.

"Ungh…" Wally breathed as their lips slid apart, sitting up just enough that whatever Dick was doing was still hidden and that he could allow himself to dip his head down and try to increase this high. "D..dick…"

He dragged his pink tongue across the tan chest, leaving a trail unnoticed by the either of them as he nervously moved across one of the teen's apparently extremely sensitive nipples. The sharp inhale came out as a lustful hiss, the blue gaze tearing from the concealed utility belt up to Wally's face with an expression that didn't help the friction behind the ginger's zipper. His lips hanging open in just the perfect position, bruised and broken in the sexiest way they had ever taken up a face on the planet, the look in his eyes practically screaming, "fuck me!".

_You don't need to ask __me __twice _Wally heard his boner, running his fingers down the ebony's spine just enough to buck his head back up.

When a set of lips clamped down hard over his left nipple, a place he had never thought that would ever feel this good, Dick gave up on his utility belt and moaned needily, practically crying out as the vibrating tongue came back into play. He knew he had to get them out of there. He knew that if he wanted to clear his name, he had to pick up his utility belt and finish. He just didn't care right know.

"Oh, you like it when I do that?" Wally pulled back with a seductive tone, a smolder to his features, letting his tongue vibrate at its hardest when the ebony tried to protest.

The blue eyed babe whimpered, trying to bite his lip to keep silent but finding that to be a feat far too difficult for even someone of his level. Instead, he turned his stubborn gaze back to the transmitter resting on the heavy tent in the redhead's pants, finding himself staring a bit longer than he needed to before attempting to cut away all vision that the cameras had.

What he didn't know was how important Wally found eye contact. He was willing to do _whatever _it would take to have the little birdy looking at him with that same face, extreme emphasis on whatever. His mind began to outrace him before he just decided that he had stopped giving a fuck long ago on what he did. If they went too far, he'd surely know from the batarang in his dick. At the least, his hip because of a misfire but he had yet to see a single aim with a batarang that hadn't struck its intended target.

"You like it when I use my tongue?" he teased, tracing the hardened edge straight to its tip, changing the speed of his tongue as he kept his eyes hard on Dick's face, "Or how about my teeth?"

He moved his head fast, turning his attention to the other nipple with a sharp nip on just the tip with his front teeth. A desperate shudder tried to mask the pleasure-soaked groan, but it only seemed to intensify as the hands at the base of his spine dipped into the back of his jeans. Skipping all formalities, the pale fingers wrapped around the lightless flesh beneath the gray boxers, massaging the perfectly formed ass with a need, purposely kneading close to the tightly closed virgin hole for the sole purpose of making Dick squirm in the mind-blowing way that he did.

"Wally…" Dick whined behind his teeth, leaning from the touch as his focus continued its mad strive to avoid where he needed it to be. "S…stop… please don't…"

The more he protested though, the more he seemed to plead for the touch, his commands to the transmitter becoming slower and slower.

"I think," Wally began in a taunting voice, kissing his way back up to Dick's lips to kiss him into an even more distracted state, "That you just want me to get to touching you and you're a bit excited…"

His voice was hushed in a husky breath, as if it was a secret that the world wasn't allowed to now, his finger accidentally straying too low and skimming the sensitive ring of muscle that was Dick's final straw. He scampered back, forcing the ginger's hands from his body, eyes narrowed and widened at the same time in alarm and anger.

"I'm not gay," he growled.

The regularly deaf ears were sparked to life, hearing the three heart-wrenching words that were enough to snap the sliver of restraint that had kept the redhead at bay until now. With an animalistic roar, Wally had the ebony pinned to the bed under him with an offended glare and bared teeth, forcing the thin wrists hard to the mattress and locking his knees down by anchoring them with strong ankles.

"Neither am I," Wally returned, his voice sounding nearly inhumane in a way that kept Dick from fighting, "But I can feel your boner on mine and we're not leaving until that's taken care of. It was your idea to get a room and _we're using it_. You've been moaning and whimpering this whole time. I know what to do to make you squirm under me, and I also know how to make you dead beneath me. Take your pick, 'babe'."

Dick's lips hung open, fear in his eyes as he suddenly became a trout, struggling for words. The trout quickly had the top to its mouth ripped off though, the ebony's gasp now a strangled scream as strong hips grinded down in sharp and relentless thrusts with the accidental vibrations that came purely from how excited Wally's body had become at the feeling. He couldn't stop himself from moaning under his breath, ducking his head as he continued the ministrations, his hips rolling hard in a way that had the once unstoppable bird a pile of putty in his palm, moaning and screaming his name.

"S..t-top!" the ebony pleaded, digging his nails into what he could reach of the ginger's hands, trying to distract himself from the feeling building fast in the pit of his stomach. "No! Y-You… c-can't!"

Wally forced his head down too, following Dick's face as he swiveled it, trying to hide his parted lips with a lack of success as the ginger began to kiss away the protests in the way that only he could. The blue eyed babe grew limp to his original struggling, kissing back shyly and lifting his hips from the mattress to meet each press that the older boy gave, growing weaker and weaker at each thrust.

"A-Ah! W..K…K… KF," Dick whimpered, his voice strained and weak, the look on his face saying without him needing to how close he was.

"N-nghh… me too… Robbie…" he parted their lips, resting his face in Dick's neck, struggling to keep his hips rocking at that perfect speed, sucking desperately at the already marked skin before the world began to catch light in his eyes.

He moved his lips up fast, hovering them next to the ebony's ear, closing his eyes tightly.

"Cum with me," he breathed huskily, the shrill scream Dick gave off as he came enough to push him off the edge with only the faintest memory of letting the younger teen know he was the reason that Wally needed to change out of his boxers.

His hips rode out their orgasms until Wally collapsed onto his best friend, releasing his wrists to sloppily kiss his lips. Dick kissed back without a complaint, laying his head to rest against the head of red beside him with a shuddery moan. They lay there for what seemed like forever, breathing hard and feeling each other's heartbeats, both like a lullaby to the other until actual words were thought of.

"You can… finish… hacking the cameras now," the ginger panted with a weak smile, carefully rolling off and curling up beside the teen again, squirming in his pants at the feeling.

Dick sheepishly grinned, turning to face him with a hard blush.

"I… hacked them on the way down the hallway…" he admitted, earning an amused laugh from Wally's lips and an arm to be draped around his frame. "We can go after the baddies in a little bit… we still have the room after all… I could always hack the cameras again if they get fixed… I don't really feel like moving right now…"

* * *

**-F.J. III**


End file.
